Kaziver
Kaziver '('Kaz and Ol/'iver') is the best friend/brother-like pairing of Kaz and Oliver. It was shown in Mighty Med when they hugged and said that they love each other. They balance each other out. Oliver is the look before you leap guy, while Kaz does things without thinking at all. Oliver and Kaz even have close birthdays (Oliver is three days older than Kaz). They always work together. They will always be there for each other, and will always have each other's back. When they argue, they both learn to forgive each other because they wouldn't know what to do without one another. For the real life pairing of Bradley Steven Perry and Jake Short, see Brake. Other Names * Olivaz (Oliv/er and K/'az') * Olaz (Ol/iver and K/'az') * Kaver (Ka/z and Oli/'ver') * Kaiver (Ka/z and Ol/'iver') * Olivez (Olive/r and Ka/'z') * Kazer (Kaz and Oliv/'er') * Kaliver (Ka/z and O/'liver') * Ziver ('Ka/'z and Ol/'iver') Moments Season 1 The Rise of Five When Kaz and Chase got into an argument, Kaz immediately expected Oliver to back him up. Holding Out for a Hero * Kaz found it amusing he was better at using his powers than Oliver. * Kaz tried to encourage Oliver and make him believe in himself. * Kaz congratulated Oliver and said they were both good at the superhero thing. Power Play When Kaz found out that Chase was the one who got Skylars powers back, Kaz seemed to find Olivers frustration amusing. Need for Speed *They both competed with their mission suits (Oliver with Douglas, Kaz with Chase). *They bumped into each other and fell on the floor, exhausted. Follow the Leader *They were playing Topple the Tower for most of the episode. * When playing Topple the Tower with the glasses, and they succeeded on not making the tower fall, they fist-bumped and said "Superheroes." * They used the Topple the Tower game on their mission when trying to save Skylar, Chase, and Perry after the tunnel collapsed. The List * They worked together to bring Crossbow back to life. * They shared a side hug/hi-five when they succeeded. Coming Through in the Clutch * Kaz held Oliver's sign. * Kaz apologized for taking Clutch away from Oliver. * Kaz helped Oliver heal Clutch. The Intruder * They teamed up in the competiton. * They cooked hotdogs on a rake together. * Kaz stopped Skylar from tricking Oliver. The Rock * Oliver revealed he knows when Kaz is lying despite his (rather convincing) fake smile. * They both wanted to use the Arcturion to get more powers. * They accidentally hugged each other. * They both flew to save AJ. Trivia *They share a similarity of liking comic books. *This pairing was mentioned by name by Kaz in Mighty Med. *They have opposite powers - Kaz has the power of heat and fire, while Oliver has the power of water and ice. *They had the same password while they were in Mighty Med. Gallery Userbox Code: Kaziver Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Character Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Best Friends Category:Male Pairings Category:2016 Category:Two Way Pairings Category:Cross Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Superpowered Category:Friends